Lucy- The Ultimate Queen
by UnknownWriterToTheWorld
Summary: This is not the old story where Lucy is kicked off. This is one where Lucy learns every magic and finds out her true power. Nalu because I love it. I always read the stories where people publish and then never update it so I want to try and be a good author. This is my first fanfic so bare with me!
1. Leaving Fairytail

I woke up to the sound of nothing. Absolute silence. How did I get here you ask? Well I will tell you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am a celestial mage at Fairytail. Fairytail is a guild where mages like me work together as a family to go on jobs to help the community. It was always my dream to go, and I love my magic, but I know that I am not the strongest mage out there… In fact, I am probably the weakest mage in Fairytail. I will get stronger though. Everyone in the guild always told me that it as okay, and that my strength was something they wish they could have. I do not know what strength they are talking about. I always rely on my teammates for help on missions and I know what you are saying "Don't you know what a team means you moron!?" and yes, I know that is the point of a team, but I want to help my teammates as well. I feel as though it is a one-sided team. I get protection, but they are the ones protecting me… Anyway, I am rambling. Where was I? Oh yeah, how I left Fairytail…

Flashback

I walk into the guild to see Natsu and Gray fighting " _As usual_ " I thought to myself. We had just finished a mission which resulted in me needing protecting from my team. Natsu told me he was okay with protecting me if that meant I was safe…*/*… Okay, so maybe I have a tiny crush on the fire breathing idiot. How? He is so kind to his friends and would do anything for them. He is caring, and generous at times, and boy when his vest comes loose and- "Hey Luce, wanna go on another mission?" Natsu came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"N-no thanks Natsu. Don't scare me like that!" "Haha sorry Luce!" and then he did it. The thing that made me go insane inside. His smile that could melt hearts. How can someone smile like that everyday and still make my stomach do flips? I NEVER get used to it! No, no, no Lucy, this is not the time, you must train to become stronger. "Hey, I got to go talk to master about something." I said trying to come up with an excuse, because if you know Natsu, you know he is nosy with everything.

"Why do you want to talk to Master?" I knew it… Luckily, I was prepared. "I have to talk to him about the damages YOU caused the city while on the mission!" I said loudly to wake the beast. The red headed woman came right on cue, and I left without a word. While walking up the stairs I heard "So you like to destroy people's homes that they work so hard to pay off, don't you?!" and then there was a thud and when I turned, I saw a chibi Erza standing on the defeated Natsu with a bruise on his face. I laughed. _I sure will miss you guys…_

I knocked on the master's door and I heard a muffled "Come in" so I did. I walked in and sat in a vacant seat next to his desk. "What is it you need Lucy dear?" He said not looking away from his paper work… _This is going to be hard…_

"Master I wish to leave Fairytail for a while to train to protect my nakama!" His head lifted to see sad eyes. "How long will you be gone?" he asked, and I didn't know the answer myself, but I came up with one anyways.

"About 2-3 years to ensure I have trained enough to protect my family." I said proudly. I want to protect my family, so I can be useful. I act like I don't hear what people say behind my back. They call me the weakest one in Fairytail. I know it's true…

"If you insist. If you promise to come back soon, I will not take your insignia off. I love you Lucy, and please be safe." He said crying. I soon realized I was crying too. _I will master. I will miss you all much more than you will ever know._

I walked down the stairs and tried to casually walk out the door, but the one person who I did not want to see happened to be waiting for me. "Hey Luce, wanna go on that job now? It is a cool one! It won't be boring I promise, Natsu's honor!" he said saluting with the funniest face ever. My temptations were getting the best of me, but I took control again. "Nah I got to go…uh" I looked around trying to find a way out. "It's uh… Time for me to wash Plue! Yeah that's it!" I said running out the door. "Huh…weirdo" Natsu said and went to go insult Gray.

I ran home and called out Virgo and asked her to get everything to the spirit realm. Hey, I am not Erza! I don't carry everything on a six-foot wagon! When Virgo was done she said the same thing she always does. "All done. Punishment time princess?" I got so fed up that I punched her in the face and she vanished and her key broke and- (Just kidding)

I told her NO PUNISHMENT and then closed her gate. I walked to the land lady and paid my rent and she told me she would save the house for me. Luckily, I went on a solo mission only Mira knows about (Because she must check the missions…you know) and I earned 150,000 jewels for being a maid for an old lady…ugh. Gives me the shivers just thinking about it. I went to the train station and bought a ticket to the estate. After father died, the estate got handed over to me. (I know, not how the plot goes, she must buy it, but I liked this better and I hope you do too! If not oh well)

When I arrived, I got settled in and looked around the house for a bit, and then talked to mama at the grave. I put some flowers down and then decided to leave. As I was walking away I saw a glow come from the gravestone. I stood staring for a while and then I got curious…so I touched it. I know Never touch a glowing gravestone, but I couldn't help it! When I touched it, I immediately was sucked into the grave and darkness consumed me


	2. My true power

I look around to see a cute small room-that is until depth perception came into play. The room was larger than my WHOLE apartment! And a library?! I am totally coming back to read those books. Man, I am hungry, maybe I will find something to eat. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening a bit to allow a woman to walk in carrying breakfast. She looked to be around mid-30's and had light blue wavy hair with deep ocean blue eyes. She was wearing light blue denim jeans and a blue shirt that matches her hair. I sensed a powerful magic aura from her, so I stayed silent.

"Hello princess, I have breakfast for you," her voice as soft as a gentle river. "My name is Aqua" she looked to me hoping I would respond. "Hello, do you mind telling me where we are?" I asked quietly, not wanting to make her mad. "Curious, aren't we? Haha, your mother was the same. We are at the castle in the realm of the dragons, but many other creatures live here." She said. My mind exploded when she said my mother. _Mother? She knows Mama? And why are we at a castle? Did Mama live here? If so, then that means…_ "Yes, you are right, she was the queen. Don't worry, I have telepathy magic as well, all mentors do, and we use this to see how our students are doing. Your mother was a great queen and loved her kingdom with all her heart. She wouldn't stop talking about you as well. She loved you so much. She died saving Skiadrum and Weisslogia from their children who had tried to slay them. She used all of her magic and…" Aqua couldn't continue and tears streamed down her face. I heard a drip and look below me to find puddles of tears. I am crying as well. We stayed in silence until I asked a question.

"What did my mother rule over?" she sighed and smiled. "Your mother, the queen, ruled over magic itself. She balanced the peace between all of the creatures of the realm. We were all at war and I was one of the first to join her side. I have seen many queens in the past, and your mother was my favorite by far. I am thousands of years old, so I guess that explains it haha." I froze. "T-thousands of y-years old!?"

"What magic would I learn as the next queen?" She took a deep breath… _Uh-Oh_

"Well princess, you name it and we will teach you. You will learn every magic there is to learn including lost magic. If you want me to get specific I will say a few of them. You will learn all forms of dragon, god, wolf, phoenix, angel, demon, and giant slaying magic. You will learn re-quip, ice-make, memory, take over, transformation, solid script, lost magic, rune magic, element magic, nature magic, and many more. You will also learn to fully master celestial magic. This includes star dress and learning to do unison raids with your spirits You will be able to call out spirits without needing to use keys or anything. You will be the strongest celestial mage in the world. Well, you will be the strongest mage in the world I guess!" She giggled, and I was trying to take in the information. I was exited to have a change to become stronger, but this is a lot to take in.

"I understand that this is a lot, but we will need to get started right away. You will choose and element and you will learn the slaying magic of that element first. Then we will go into other magic such a re-quip and ice-make." She pulled out a note card with check boxes next to the magic. "I want you to put the number from 1 to 100 of all the elements you want to learn. We will then go off this list for your training." I took the note card and started checking. I decided to do the celestial element since I know it the most, and then go from there. I want to do water, then air, then fire, then light, then shadow, then iron, and so on. I am exited to start my new life as a powerful mage!


	3. The Ultimate Queen?

"Nice job princess, only 50 more laps to go!" Aqua said. I had finished celestial magic in only one week! I learned that it will take three years to master everything, but the time is different, so it will only be one year on Earthland. I had done 950 laps today, and a thousand the day before that, and before that, and so on until 10 days ago. I could feel myself getting stronger and now I feel I am at one with water. I also learned to master telepathy!

"Now come on out, I want to show you something." Aqua said to me and I walked out. "Now you are almost done with water dragon slaying and only in 3 weeks! I want to show you something you need to learn since I am your first dragon slaying mentor. All dragons have a dragon form, as you will have one as well. It will go along with the element that best suits you, and I presume that is celestial. I will show you mine, then I will show you how to activate yours. Are you ready?" I nodded my head and stepped back. The water dragon walked away for some distance and closed her eyes. Then a popping sound was heard, and she morphed into a deep blue to a light blue Ombre dragon with deep blue eyes, just like her human form. Her wings were made of water, and I knew it wasn't normal water.

She looked at me and used telepathy to talk. _Now Lucy, your special element may not celestial, and you may be an element you have not mastered yet. That is okay, you just may not recognize yourself. I will tell you what element you are alright? Now picture yourself as a dragon. Do not think about colors or details, just think of the shape of a dragon and focus your energy on that. Then I want you to close your eyes and relax. Before you know it, you will be in dragon form. Now come into the clearing._

I walked out into the clearing and did exactly what I was told. Soon I felt weird for a while and then it stopped. I opened my eyes to see I was wayyyy taller than Aqua was. I was three times her size if not more. She stood gaping at me and my raised hearing could hear her repeat in a whisper "…no way…" over and over again. She created a water wall which created a reflection, so I could see myself. _Wasn't I supposed to only be one magic?_ Looking at myself, I couldn't help but love the way I looked as a dragon. I was not one element, but all the elements combined- well the main ones. I had fire, air, earth, and water all mixed into my dragon form. I had a midnight galaxy color for scales. _Celestial._ I had deep eyes that were icy blue but were gently changing to other colors like red, light blue, green, dark blue, and almost a gray color.

My wings were a mix of the elements. There were raging fires on the top of rocks which began to look like clouds, and ending with falling water that seemed endless, but disappeared where dragon wings should. My tail had a flame on the end with spiky extra scales of rocks, and my whole tail looked wet, and it all seemed to move in the air like a steady breeze flowing. I wore a tiara on my head with crystal colors of the five elements- fire, red. Water, blue. Earth, green. Celestial, black and glittery. Air, clear white. I looked back at Aqua who was just staring. Finally, she spoke.

"I have been around for thousands of years, and it was foretold that the strongest queen of the realm to ever live will not only have one element, but all of the main elements. This was what they were talking about. You are the ultimate queen…" she whispered and bowed to me. I was shocked, but then smiled. I wet back to human form and walked over to Aqua who was still bowing. I patted her scales and said through telepathy, "So what if I am his ultimate queen, I am still your student. I want to learn with you and laugh with you. I don't want this to change our friendship. I am still Lucy, Just Lucy." I said, and she changed into her human form. She hugged me, and we got back to training. After a few more days I was done, and I continued with the mentors one after the other.

It was the same for the other realm creatures. I was the all element form for the phoenix, wolf, god, angel, demon, and giant. They all needed the I am just Lucy pep talk and I felt like I was going to love every one of my mentors.


	4. Returning Home

Time skip three years later (One year on Earthland)

"Alright Lucy, I have gathered all the mentors and we will now fight you one by one to test your magic. You should be able to fight each one of us, and I will mix each element together. You will fight in the order you learned. First round will be celestial, so you will fight the celestial dragon, wolf, phoenix, god, angel, demon, and giant." Aqua said as she led my outside. Today was my last day here and I will soon go back to Fairytail.

I gathered with the celestial mentors and waited. Nobody made the first move, until the celestial dragon, Midnight, did. "Celestial Dragon Roar!" She said, and I clashed with the opposing element-light. "Light Dragon Roar!" I roared, and our roars stayed in the middle, until mine over powered hers, and she was flung a crossed the field. She could have easily gotten up, but there was a rule that said if you fall off your feet, you automatically are out. She stood up and walked to the side line. _One down, six to go._

I decided to only use light magic since it was a great opposing element to celestial. I used light giant slaying for the celestial giant, and light wolf slaying for the celestial wolf and so on. I did this until I was against the celestial god. I was never able to beat him before.

"READY TO LOSE AGAIN LADY LUCY?" he said yelling, so I could hear. I laughed. His sense of humor was getting me all fired up!

"CELESTIAL GOD'S BELLOW" a surge of energy came soaring at me, and I remembered I was not allowed to eat the element. This was to test my fighting ability against a god, not to see if I could eat attacks. I was only allowed to cancel attacks and use other elements to defeat enemies.

"Light God's Bellow!" I said, and our bellows clashed both of us withdrew and he panted. My eyes widened a bit before internally smirking. He already tired? Then I realized… He was trying to trick me. So, I did what nobody would suspect. I used the attack that was invented by my mother while she rules. I deciphered and was able to master the spell. I started saying it out loud.

 _"Light be my guide_

 _I have nothing to hide_

 _Help me to defeat my foes_

 _For this spell I have chose_

 _Helps while my power grows_

 _Defeat the ones who hurt_

 _I use this spell_

 _LIGHT GOD REBEL!"_

(Sorry it is like one in the morning and we are learning poetry in class… sorry) I surge of light came out of nowhere and grew larger and larger until it was blinding. Everyone looked away except me, and the light element mentors, but I could see they were shocked. Then it targeted the celestial god and he stood motionless and blind as the attack hit him head on. When the dust cleared, the celestial god was in a tree with swirling eyes around him. I did it? I DID IT! This continued for every magic type and I won against all of them. "I guess you are ready to go home then princess," Aqua said to me. I looked at her with sad eyes and nodded. We all said our goodbyes and I opened a portal to Earthland.

 _I have learned every magic there is to know here. I will miss you all…_ And then I stepped through the portal to Magnolia.

When I got to Magnolia, I looked down in shock. My limiters! I didn't put them on! I put on the limiters, put a cloak on, and hid my scent. I wanted to surprise Fairytail. I reached the guild doors and right when I opened them I saw everyone… running around? Erza was shouting to get into battle stance. Soon Levy spotted me, and then another guild member, until the entire guild watched me. The only sound was the cloak flowing by my side. _I am home again._ I thought underneath my cloak.

 **Hey guys, so for anyone who is re-reading this chapter, I changed it to where Lucy has not sent letters to Fairy Tail, or Natsu. If this is your first time reading... Cool!**


	5. Fighting Fairytail

When I got to the guild doors I could hear muffled yelling from a woman. _Erza, you never change._ I put my hood up so I could hide my face. Alright Lucy, you have fought enough villains to know how they act…just don't do the pervy ones. *shiver* I took a deep breath in and opened the doors. People were running around getting weapons and thinking of battle plans. I heard many things being said. "Did you feel that magic!?" "Was it Zeref again?!" "No way! It was way stronger than Zeref!" "You got that right!" I moved the hood to cover my smiling face. Suddenly, one of them saw me. He or she (I couldn't tell) gasped, and then the whole guild turned their heads to see who the person was gasping at. Curious faces turned to ones of shock, fear, and anger. It was silent before Erza spoke."Who are you?" she said in the front of the crowd.

I decided not to answer. Instead I stared at all of them. They hadn't changed a bit since I left. Not even Wendy, who was trying to look brave, but I could see the fear in her eyes. I felt kinda bad, but I wanted to fight them. If they knew it was me, they would go easy on me! "Did you cause that magical energy jump?" Gray asked. I did not reply again but merely smiled lifting my hood so they could see it.

"You think this is a joke? If you don't start answering questions, we will-" I interrupted him. "You'll do what Salamander? Fight me? Don't make me laugh!" I fake laughed, but it was real as well just seeing their faces. A gust of wind came by and my cloak moved to reveal my keys. _Uh-Oh. That was not part of the plan, but I guess it will get them angry… Hopefully not too much,_ I thought knowing team Natsu would recognize the keys.

"Wait…Aren't those Lucy's keys?" Gray said and the guild gasped. Levy had tears in her eyes and I knew she was thinking of the worst. _I don't want them to think I killed her- I mean me!_ You know to never mess with a Fairytail member, or you will get it back tenfold. I did not feel like dying today; just a spar fight to test my strangth, that's all.

"Where. Did. You. Get. Those. Keys?" I looked to see onyx eyes piercing through my cloak. Natsu really would protect me. Luckily, I had a hood to hide the blush. "Your comrade gave them to me. She told me she was too weak to carry on with being a mage, let alone responsible for spirits lives." I said and Erza tsked, so I faced her.

"Your lying! Lucy would never say that. She loves her spirits like family and would NEVER give them to the likes of you!" I was offended at first because she called me "the likes of them", but I remembered I was only acting so I was okay with it. I stood in silence staring at Erza through my cloak (Think of Future Lucy).

Suddenly a yell was heard and I saw Natsu running fast at me. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he said and his hand caught aflame and he tried to punch me. I dodged it easily using teleportation. "Ha! So that's it? You can teleport? That's only defense magic! You can't fight back with teleportation!" he said laughing, thinking this was all a joke. _Oh how you are wrong Salamander!_ I said through telepathy to only him. He looked shocked and I took the moment to roundhouse kick him and he flew a crossed the guild. There was a huge dent in the wall where he landed. He was knocked out, but for only a moment before waking up. He looked at me with only anger, but tried not to move much. Maybe I went overboard on the kick?

"ICE-MAKE FLOOR!" Gray said. I said the same thing very quietly so not even the dragon slayer could hear me. Everyone must have thought I had mirror magic (takes your spell ad uses it against you) or something. Our ice floors met in the middle and clashed creating a jagged ice wall, piercing through the ceiling.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel said cutting through the ice wall. I simply teleported to the other side. "Gravity Down!" I said and it hit Gajeel head one since I moved so fast. He fell to the floor, and the wood started to crack. He was being pushed down forcefully. "I…c-can't…move," he said through gritted teeth , and the wood started to break even more. Levy came over to him to try and help. Nothing could work, for I had mastered the spell. "Gravity Magic?" I heard Ley whisper. "WHERE IS MASTER!?" Erza yelled and Wendy answered. "He is at the magic council discussing damage sues from the people cause by Fairytail…" she said.

Suddenly a rune was created around me. _Freed._ "I have placed a rune around you so that you cannot escape. Only Fairytail members can come in and out." I did my best to look scared and they seemed to buy it. "Nice Job Freed! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said apparently feeling much better thanks to Wendy. He came running in the rune. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He said and I let it consume me. They all looked victorious until when he stopped the attack, I had vanished. I just teleported out. I am still a Fairytail member you know! "Where did you go!?" He yelled looking for me.

"Up here, Salamander!" I said holding a silver key with wings on my back. "Thank you, Aero," I said lowering myself to the ground. Aero disappeared with a cheerful "No problem!". I decided to check up on Erza to see her shocked face. I read her thoughts. _"_ _Gravity, teleportation, rune, mirror, and celestial magic!?"_ I laughed internally. _"_ _Don't forget telepathy,"_ I said, and Erza's shocked face seemed to get even bigger. "Re-quip! Lightning Empress!" She moved very fast and I did not expect it, but luckily, my body is made of water in battle when dealing with physical attacks. She ran behind me and kicked me, but she went right through water. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIGHT BACK!?" she yelled throwing punch after punch, each having no effect one me.

"Okay Erza. You think you can actually beat me? Go ahead and try. Use all of your magic at once and see what happens. I promise I will not teleport." I said calmly. I was actually curious myself. She stood staring at me, as if evaluating me on my word. Finally, she walked away. _Is she giving up?_

I soon found myself surrounded by 175 swords. Erza turned to face me. She was sweating, but held determination. "I will take you on that word. Let's show her who Fairytail is!" She yelled. Immediately people started to stand and get into battle stance. "One my mark" Erza said. "Three" People started readying energy. I closed my eyes and remembered the attack. I counted in my head as well. _Three._ "Two." Natsu put his steaming hand through his hair. "I'm all fired up now!" He said. I could barely hear them but I still counted. I felt Mama's presence with me. _Two._ "One." Erza said as she smiled. I opened my eyes and her eyes widened a bit when I smiled as well. We said the last line together. " **Zero.** "

I heard everyone yell their attacks. "ICE-MAKE CANON!" "DANCE MY BLADES!" "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" "WATER NEBULA!" "SATAN SOUL!" "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" and other various attacks came my way. I smiled and said a spell I invented myself. It stopped time while my attack was preparing.

 _Oh heavens above; be my light_

 _Oh darkness below; be my strength_

 _Oh oceans depth; give me hope_

 _Oh dragons roar; give me power_

 _I use your strength and fight the evil_

 _Help and guide me in my attacks_

 _Devour the attacks that come my way_

 _Find their weakness and use it_

 _I use this spell… ELEMENTAL QUEENS DECREE! (again, late at night sorry)_

A rainbow enveloped me, and grew. A beam of light came from the sun. It hit me and my transformation started. I transformed to my god form. I had long blonde hair with a crown of all the elements. My armor was a dress like clothing, but it was indestructible. There was a being of a wolf, phoenix, angle, demon, dragon, and giant on the from. The armor itself was pitch black, and was almost like a robe. My hair was in a bun with bangs to frame my face. My eyes had constant color change of the rainbow. This was just the first part of the attack. The transformation increased the power of the attack, but that wall all.

The second part was in phase. My attack sped through everyone in a millisecond, and found their weaknesses and came back to me. Time started again and the attacks were inches from my face when my attack went off. A magic circle appeared on the guild; well more like 20 magic circles. The guild could see it from the beam of light that created a hole in the guild. A humongous rainbow beam went off and the entire guild was destroyed. Everyone fell due to the fact that during transformation, my limiters were removed. Even Erza fell, and everyone passed out immediately from m attack. When the dust cleared, it looked like Fairytail had never even been a guild. The only thing there was a guild sized crater where the guild used to be.

I ensured nobody went unconscious so they didn't go to sleep fearing for their lives. I put my limiters on and everyone just watched me on the floor, unable to move. I cannot do anything about restoring magic depletion and everyone was very tired. All of them passed out except for Erza, she just watched breathing heavily. I lifted my guild mates into the air and rebuilt the guild foundation. Erza decided to break the silence and spoke… Kind of. She was wheezing pretty badly. "W-who…who are... y-you?" She asked. I smiled at her and she knew then that I was not evil. "Nobody to fear. I know once you see my face, you will know that." I said softly and she seemed to understand. I summoned Ares to lay wool clouds for people to sleep on. Erza merely watched with a wincing face. "You seem tired Erza, you should probably rest. You did amazing in battle today, and I thought you couldn't get any stronger." I laughed and she smiled. "It has been a full year _Lucy_." She said. My eyes widened and I looked at her. "Once you stopped fighting us, I could easily tell it was you. Your kind personality gives it away, and the way you act toward your spirits is a way only you would act." I smiled and removed my hood.

"It is good to be back," I said putting a cold towel on everyone's head. I turned to face her. " Why don't you get some rest, I will talk with you more only after you rest!" I said fake sternly and she laughed which turned into a cough. "I want to go to bed, but my mind doesn't seem to cooperate. I cannot get that battle out of my head, and I have so many questions," she said staring at the ceiling with a blank face on her wool cloud bed. "Need help?" I asked and she smiled. "That would be lovely," I nodded and sat next to her and summoned Lyra. She played the harp and a soft melody could be heard. I took out a cold towel and set it one her forehead and then put my hands on her cheeks. I softly said "Peaceful slumber," and Erza's eyes slowly began to close.

"It's good to be back home," I said as I sat down and felt sleep over take me.


	6. I love you

Lucy POV

I looked at the guild which was in a mess. Everyone was asleep on little wool clouds, and I got a hammer and a ton of nails and started fixing the guild. I hate using magic unless in a fight. It is weird. I have telekinesis, but I have never used it after training. I smiled evilly. I guess I COULD have some fun.

I finished my job and looked at the new guild. The wood looked better, and I fixed the burned furniture and tables. I may have used time arc magic… What!? It's only a one time thing! I finished hammering the last nail, and wiped the sweat from my face. It had been three hours, and I was hungry! Being a slayer requires more food to be eaten, and I haven't eaten since I got to Magnolia.

I stand up, but a hand grabs my neck, and I struggle to breathe. _Natsu, you idiot…_

"Who. are. You? What did you do to Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked in a very low voice, and I was getting scared for my health. I laughed and opened my mouth to speak. My voice was hoarse as I spoke. "L-let me go, a-and I s-show you N-Natsu..." his grip suddenly released and he turned me around so I faced him. He watched as I grabbed the hood and brought it down allowing him to see my face. His eyes went green and he just stared at me. "Get out of me head… You are not her... You killed Lucy!" He said fist lighting aflame, but he dared not to move. I smiled like I always did, and his fire went out. "Natsu… It is me, I promise. Look at my keys, you think I would give them up so easily?" He just looked down with his bands covering his face. "...I know… It really is you _Lucy._ " My breath got caught in my throat. He called my _Lucy._ no Luce, or Lushi, or even weirdo…

He walked toward me slowly and I backed up going the same pace… That is until my back hit the wall. He kept walking until he was inches from me.

Suddenly his hand went aflame and he punch the wall right next to my face, and I answered with a whimper and a jolt. I was sweating with tears in my eyes and he dared not look up, probably wanting to kill me. It stayed like this for a while and I could hear his teeth grinding in anger. I watched wide eyed as a single tear rolled down the left side of his cheek. His voice was low, as if daring me to say something.

" _Why..."_ That one word echoed on my head, and I stuttered trying to find my words. "I d-don't underst-stand..." He teeth grinded in anger. "Lucy, don't make me say it all… Why did you leave the guild… Why did you leave me. I thought you loved the guild, cared for them, but there was no goodbye, no hug, not even a _single_ letter… I thought you loved everyone here… I thought you loved **me**..." My throat tightened and I felt like he was choking me again, but I knew this wasn't the case. I dared not speak a word, and he looked up showing cold green eyes; not the Natsu eyes that I know. They were… _empty._ When I didn't say anything he laughed sarcastically glaring at everything but me. "Have nothing to say? I won't waste my time talking to you..." My heart shattered.

He took his hand off of the wall, and I noticed it was bleeding and still on fire. He extinguished the flame and turned around, not saying another word. He slammed the door open, and then the door crashed closed, leaving me in silence. I had a stray tear running down as I slid down the wall with my back never leaving its safety. "I do love you..."

I woke up to a terrible start. I noticed I still had some injuries from the fight and looked around. I was in a bed for starters, and not only that but it was...my bed? I looked up. _My apartment? I never moved back in…_ I limped over and looked at all of the drawers and opened them. It was like I had never left, and everything was where it should be. I looked over to my desk to find my papers neatly stacked in my little cubbies. I used the drawers and the wall as help to get to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Pale, and cuts everywhere, with bloodshot eyes… _Great._

I limped to my bed and looked out of the window. Almost dark? How long have I been asleep? I look to see a note on the bedside table.

 _Dear Hime,_

 _I found you asleep in the guild and unpacked your things into your apartment. Erza told the guild members that you were the cloaked mage and now they all visit daily to check up on you. They are not mad at all, and Leo has to tell them that you are not taking visitors, but he has let a few in here and there. Summon me if you have any questions, or if I have done anything wrong. If so, punishment will be a must._

 _-Virgo_

I smiled and looked out to the sunset. The guild isn't mad? That's nice I thought they would be mad, seeing as I left without a goodbye… I looked down. _I was a coward. I couldn't face them to say goodbye and now Nat-_ I shot back up. Natsu yelled at me. He was furious, but did he visit? Is he still mad?

I fumbled around getting my keys and shakily held out Virgo's key. I was about to summon her when my head started hurting. _Oh yeah. Magic depletion from using different magic._ Let me explain. Yes, I have a lot of magic energy, but only when using one kind of magic. Switching magic takes up a TON of magic energy, and I switched between around five different magic types… My body needs rest, and I can wait… I really don't want to go to the guild tomorrow… If Natsu is there…

I decided not to think about it too much, and I went to bed again, dreaming of how the guildmates were going to react to my return.

Around Midnight Nobody POV

Lucy slept fitfully and in pain forgetting to put on bandages. She had been having nightmares ever since she left the realm, and it has been three days since she had awoken from the fight. People came to visit but she would give them small talk saying she was sick. In all honesty after hearing what Natsu said, she felt like she didn't deserve such caring people. She had left without a word and it killed her with guilt coming to her senses, not to mention Natsu thought she loved him. Maybe it was a friendly love, not intimate. Either way, Lucy has not seen him since the incident, and she kept training in her home, learning to keep her energy when switching magic types. She had gotten to about five before starting to get cuts on her body.

Lucy is a very powerful mage, but it comes at a price. The more magic she uses, the worse her condition gets, physically and mentally. If she stays using one magic type, she could go on for a while, but switching uses up a fourth of whatever magic energy she has left. She had limped to bed that night and fallen asleep almost as fast as her nightmares started. They came without warning and never ended until she wakes up, but for some reason during the night she feels at peace. Little did she know that something, well someONE comes into her room at night.

Onyx eyes stared at Lucy through the window. He was serious, and wasn't his cheerful self, but his eyes also held worry. Natsu crept quietly into the room, and in no time was in front of the sleeping Lucy in a few seconds. He gently touched the deep cut on Lucy's face and she winced, backing away. "...G-go away..." she mumbled in her sleep having a nightmare. Natsu almost smiled, but the pain was still in his heart. He just hummed a small song that he had been singing every night he came to heal the blonde.

He quickly cleaned her wounds without her waking up, and surprisingly she didn't flinch anymore, calmed by the deep raspy but soft hum of Natsu. The pink-haired dragon slayer touched Lucy's forehead wiping a few strands of hair back into place before jumping back on the window. He looked back and mumbled something before leaping into the night.

" _I love you..._ "

 **Hey guys, this is a reminder that I changed the Returning home chapter to where Lucy had not written to Fairy Tail while she was training. I thought this was better, and then read the story and flipped out saying I let you guys down... I am so sorry, and uhhhhhhhhhhhhh. *Awkwardness kicks in* uh Bye guys!**


	7. Apologies

Lucy POV

" _I love you" Natsu said looking at me with loving eyes. "I love you too..." I said with the same amount of love in my voice. Our faces got closer until our lips locked, engaging in a soft tender kiss. We stayed like this for a while until suddenly he broke away. I looked confused as did he. "Lucy," he said, not sounding like Natsu at all. "Hime..." now his voice sounded like- Wait a minute._

I shot up with an angry look on my face. "WHAT!? What do you want!?" I yelled making Loke smile. "Hey, don't get mad. We are just doing what you asked of us, you are going to Fairy Tail today remember?" He asked and I remembered asking them the night before if they could remind me about leaving to go to Fairy Tail. At the time I felt ready to see them, but now that it is the actual day… I looked at my clock. "...8:30? I guess I usually get up around this time anyway… Thanks guys, and no punishment Virgo..." I said cutting off Virgo who was opening her mouth to ask for punishment. "As you wish. I hope to see you soon Hime," and she poofed vanishing to the spirit realm. Loke looked worried. "Are you sure you want to go? Do you want me to accompany you?" He asked and I smiled at the ginger spirit. "No thank you. This is something I need to do on my own, but I will summon you after because I have a feeling that a party will happen once they see me..." I sweatdropped and Loke smiled. "I will see you around princess. Good day," and he vanished into a yellow cloud, back to the spirit realm as well.

I sighed. _Today is the day…_ I walked over to my closet and got out a white T-shirt as well as a jean jacket. I got out dark denim jeans and walked into the bathroom. "Looks like my wounds have healed again. Strange… They usually take a couple of days, maybe a week." I took a shower and put on some cherry blossom lotion. I put my hair into a very loose braid with bangs to frame my face. I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth smiling in the mirror. _I am ready. I can do this._

 _I can't do this…_ I said looking up at the Fairy Tail insignia on the building I called home. I was going to walk through the doors, but fear got a hold of me and now it won't let go. I would reach for the door, and then back away, repeating the process for about 15 minutes. Finally I got through and slammed the doors open… A little harder than I would have liked… I guess I am not the best at wood works because the wooden doors came right off the hinges and hit the floor with a loud BANG! I cringed and when the smoke cleared, I found everyone looking at me. We stared at each other for a few moments before-

"LU-CHAN! YOU ARE BACK!" I heard a voice say before I was tackled to the ground. Levy stayed on me until I laughed. "Hey Levy-chan, yeah I am back..." We got up, and I was soon hugging everyone… Well almost everyone. Natsu was nowhere to be found.

I ordered a drink and sat at the bar, being followed by many other guild members. I sat down and the moment I knew was coming came. "So Lucy, how did you get so strong?" I looked at the origin of the voice and Gray had a curious look on his face. I sighed. _How do I explain this?_

I told them the story of how my mother was the queen of the realm of creatures, and everyone scooted closer. I told them how I learned all magic and decided to demonstrate by doing an ice floor, and it clicked for everyone on how I was able to create that ice floor in battle. I told them about my transformation magic, but left out the part about how I was the prophecy queen. I told them I could do dragon, phoenix, wolf, angel, demon, god, and giant slaying magic, and Wendy spoke up. "But Lucy-san, how many dragon slayers do we have in the guild? There are five including you, but you have all of the elements, so do we say five, or how ever many elements you have, added to ours?" I looked up for a moment thinking before saying. "I think we should only say five. It would be fun to scare the crap out of dark guilds when they see I am a multi-slayer!" I said and everyone laughed. "Well, do you want to keep this private, or do you want to go public about being the strongest mage?" Gray asked and I immediately answered. "No!... I mean I don't want everyone knowing my secret JUST yet… Maybe later." Everyone smiled agreeing on something that I wasn't informed on.

"Uh… What is so funny?" I asked and Mira came up. "Well, we were only talking about the Grand Magic Games! Last year… was a mess, but this year everyone is competing and wanting to see new guild members that have come! We were now thinking of joining seeing as we have a new member!" she said grabbing my hand and I just looked more confused. "But there aren't any new members..." She laughed and let go of my hand. "Silly, you are our new member! I mean not technically, but you have so many new magic types in you that it would be hard to say that you are not a new mage! Plus, this will give you a chance to show everyone how strong you are!" I looked at everyone thinking for some time.

"Are the teams already decided?" I asked and she looked at me shaking her head. "No, I mean we have team ideas, since we were going to join a while ago, and we had a slot missing on one of the teams. You would fit perfectly into that team!" I gave in and stood up. "Alright I will compete in the Grand Magic Games!" Everyone cheered behind me and I turned around. "Who are my team members?"

"Gray, Erza, Elfman, Wendy on reserve, and Natsu!" I nearly fainted on the spot. "Yeah! That sound like the perfect team!" I said smiling.

 _This is the absolute WORST team!_

A figure walked over the doors (Dang it Lucy, you broke the doors!) and in came Natsu and a flying Happy. "Natsu! Lucy has come back into Fairy Tail!" Romeo said looking to the dragon slayer. Natsu smiled acting like he was happy, but for the longest time that I had known him, the one thing I knew the best were his smiles. This was not the REAL Natsu smile… "That's great! Hey Lucy!" He said calling me by my first name. "Hey Lushi! You look strong!" Happy spoke chewing on a fish. I didn't answer and turned to the guild. "I am really hungry, so I will talk to you later!" I walked past Natsu and our arms touched. He turned and looked at me with a face of disgust. I looked at him with guilt and then quickly ran home.

Nobody's POV

Silence was the only thing being heard in the guild. "What did you do flamebrain?" Gray asked walking over to Natsu already half naked. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Natsu responded cracking his knuckles. Happy felt a dark aura coming from a white haired mage and decided to get to the back of the guild over to Wendy and Carla. They both stopped dead in their tracks hearing the Satan herself. "Natsu, Gray, how about we don't fight today. Natsu, what did you do to Lucy? If you ruin my ship, I ruin YOU!" Mira said in Satan soul. Natsu broke into a sweat and Gray was already gone. "Nothing happened… I just said that she didn't leave without a goodbye, and that it really hurt me..." he said choosing his words carefully. Mira bought it and changed back to normal. She was squealing and brought out a security lacrima. "I have some unseen footage here! I can see my ship coming true!~" she watched it and slowly her happy face turned to a blank expression, and then confused, going to mad, going to pissed. She was PISSED.

 _"Lucy, don't make me say it all… Why did you leave the guild… Why did you leave me. I thought you loved the guild, cared for them, but there was no goodbye, no hug, not even a single letter… I thought you loved everyone here… I thought you loved_ _ **me**_ _..."_

Natsu listened closely and watched how scared me made Lucy feel. It didn't sound like him at all. Was that really him? He saw Lucy crying and instantly felt guilty. _She was just wanting to get stronger… I probably scared her pretty badly… Damn this is all my fault!_

Everyone looked at him with anger. He knew what they were thinking. He was a jerk, not to mention he said he thought she loved the guild. He accused her of lying and told her she didn't love the guild, which everyone knew wasn't true, heck even Natsu knew the most of all. He knew how much Lucy give up to save the guild, she would even give her life… And he said she didn't love everyone there.

 _"Have nothing to say? I won't waste my time talking to you..."_

He saw the light he fell in love with shatter in front of him. He saw the light leave her eyes, and he heard the sound of the door slamming shut from the lacrima and how Lucy slid down the wall.

"I do love-" The lacrima shattered into a million pieces. Erza de-summoned her sword and looked at Natsu with the scariest face he had ever seen. "Go apologize… NOW!" She summoned 50 swords and they chased Natsu out of the guild. They went away after he was far away from the guild and close to Lucy's house.

Natsu looked up the building to see Lucy's window open. It was getting dark outside and he knew she wouldn't be up for long. He climbed up the window and looked at the blonde with guilt and sadness. She was writing on a piece of paper and she looked empty… _It was all his fault_ Natsu thought to himself as he kept looking at Lucy. He felt a nudge from Happy who was behind him and Natsu did the hand gesture of 'I will see you later, now get out of here' and Happy flew home.

He quietly jumped down and sat on Lucy's bed. It made a creaking noise and he didn't care since he was going to say something after he sat down anyway. Lucy jumped and looked to the source of the sound only to look away after a glance in his direction. Natsu stood up. "Listen… Luce, I am really sorry" the blonde looked up at Natsu with surprise evident in her face. He continued anyway. " I know you left to get stronger, but I shouldn't have said those things. I know how much you love the guild and I was sad that you didn't say goodbye. I know you would die to save any of the members in the guild and I had no place to say you didn't love them…" She didn't answer just frozen in her place. "I will leave you alone now..." He turned around only to have a small hand grab his shoulder. He froze and didn't move a muscle. "You are sorry? Why should you be sorry? I was the one that left the guild without saying anything, and I was being a coward. I knew if I told you all, I would be too sad to leave, so I decided to leave without any word to you guys. This is all my fault, and I know why you were upset." She put some pressure on his shoulder gesturing him to turn around. He complied and looked at Lucy with a sad smile. "I probably scared you huh… That was a really awful thing to do to you..." he said. She smiled and they sat on the bed.

"Yeah, but I deserved it. I know how you get when you are angry!" They laughed and then looked at each other. None of them said a word and Lucy felt her face moving toward Natsu. He was doing the same and soon they could feel the heat from each other's breath. Their lips hovered centimeters apart, and they didn't move. "Screw this..." Natsu said and locked his lips with Lucy. It wasn't a tender soft kiss like Lucy had dreamed of, but it was better. This was a hot, Natsu like kiss, and Lucy wouldn't have it any other way. They pulled apart much to soon, and Natsu looked into Lucy's large brown eyes. The moonlight struck her face and made it angelic. She was a goddess and Natsu smashed his lips to Lucy's again, pulling apart for a second and then going back for more.

 **I know, I suck at doing lovey-dovey stuff, I am like Gray, but I love reading it and thought I would write some nalu in there as well! Practice makes perfect… Anyway, thank you for reading through my cringy story, and I hope you read some more of my stories! Cough cough, wink wink, nudge nudge. (Contamination is my favorite!) Bye fantastic readers!**


	8. Platinum Keys and GMG

**I was listening to Arctic Monkeys Do I wanna Know on repeat… Just thought I would tell you guys… *Awkwardness comes back* Uh… Continue my viewers! Thanks for reading! Thanks to all of the reviews, and although there isn't a lot, they are the reason I continue this story... And I love this too much. My Shout out review will go to... Fithful Reader who when I read the comment, made me smile a ton, and this is all thanks to Lucy Heartfilea (She has a great story btw) she reminded me to continue my story and hers is way better than mine so check it out!**

Lucy POV

We stopped kissing for a while and looked at each other and I decided to speak. "You said you thought I loved you… What do you think now?" Natsu smiled. "I know you love me… I hope you do at least," I laughed and nodded. "Yes I love you Natsu..." He smiled and then remembered something. "So how did you get so strong Luce?" I sighed remembering he wasn't there when I told the guild. I told him the story and brought out all of my keys. Adding on to my gold keys were my platinum keys which were for all of the dragons, gods, angels, demons, giants, phoenixes, and wolves that I was training with. I had the gold and silver ones on my keychain like usual, but I requipped all of my platinum. I had separate key chains for the different realm creatures and brought out the dragon ones. Natsu watched wide eyed as I held out a platinum and red one with flame designs running along the side. He just looked at the key and then looked at me. "I-is that..."

"Igneel? Yes it is, but it takes a ton of magic energy summoning him, so in a fight, he is really my biggest chance of winning…" I smiled and Natsu held the key in his hand. "So you trained with Igneel? Does that make you my sister!?" I covered my mouth to hide a puke and cringed. I was about to yell at him for saying such a thing, when Igneel's key started glowing and I smiled. "Looks like someone wants to see you," Natsu looked at me with nothing but joy, and I held out the key. "Open! Gate of the fire dragon! Igneel!" A tiny yellow cloud appeared and when it cleared, there sitting on the bed was a laughing Igneel- in human form might I add. I tried to hid the painful look from magic depletion and smiled. "That's not Igneel!... But it does smell like him..." Natsu looked closely at Igneel and the red headed man stopped laughing and smiled. "Natsu, you sure have grown! I see you have found a girl, and my my my, Lucy! I knew you were telling me how you were in love with Natsu, but this is too much!" My face flushed red and I glared at Igneel. "You stupid lizard! Why was your key glowing anyway!?" He started laughing again.

"Well, I heard what Natsu said about you and him being brother and sister and I thought it was the most stupid thing I have ever heard, so I wanted to come out and say that," He grinned identical to Natsu and then hit the pink haired mage with his hand. "You dimwit! Don't say that to Lucy! It's stupid!" Natsu held his head where Igneel hit and muttered a sorry under his breath.

They smiled and we all laughed while Igneel shared stories of Natsu as a kid which made me laugh, and then moved on to sharing stories of me which made Natsu laugh. I didn't find them as funny as the rest of them did, but it was nice seeing Natsu and Igneel laughing again. I was feeling tired and Igneel sensed it.

"I see Lucy is getting tired. I will return to my realm, but promise me you will summon me in a larger area next time. My dragon form is more comfortable!" Natsu spoke up, "And way cooler!" Igneel smiled and vanished and I looked outside. It was pitch black beside the street lights outside. Natsu looked at me. "I better get going..." He stood up and hopped on the window. He was about to jump when I jumped up. "W-wait!" He looked at me surprised and hopped back into the room. "Yeah Luce?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep here tonight… I have been having nightmares and I haven't b-been getting good s-sleep. You don't have to… It was a stupid question really..." Natsu laughed looking at my face. I knew he was amused and I looked away. "Sure Luce! I can sleep on the couch and grab a bl-" I interrupted him. "Actually… I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in the bed… with me?" Natsu looked away. "O-oh… Yeah s-sure L-luce!" He said and I laughed. "Shut up..." he mumbled getting into bed. We stayed kinda far apart until I got uncomfortable and shifted my foot. It brushed his foot and he flinched. "S-sorry," I said moving my foot back. "No problem..." he mumbled and we stayed silent for a while.

I couldn't sleep. I don't know why I asked him to sleep with he was going to stay on the other side of the bed! I was freezing and I knew his body heat was radiating off him. I know I am a dragon slayer, but I was a trained dragon slayer, he was born with a naturally heated body. I shivered and felt something coming but I didn't know what.

"Achoo!" _Oh, that was it… I sneezed._ "You still awake?" Natsu asked and I laughed. "Can't sleep… You?" "Same," We stayed in silence and I was soon shivering. Natsu shifted and faced me. He was smiling. "You cold?" I pouted. "W-what? No way!" I sneezed again, and I was pulled into a hug by Natsu. He laughed. "You are too cute you know that?" I smiled and took in the heat. Our feet tangled within one another and I put my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and I felt myself moving into a dream. I sighed contently and Natsu kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Luce," He said tiredly and I knew he needed this as much as I did. "Goodnight… Natsu," I said before being consumed into my dreams.

I woke up feeling like I had the best sleep of my life. I was warm, but not too hot, and my vision (Vision! Infinity War!) came back to me and I saw a snoring Natsu smiling in in sleep. I poked his nose and he laughed softly, having a nice dream. I tried to get out, but his smile vanished and had a frown on his face and hugged me tighter. I blushed when he mumbled in his sleep "M-mine..." I struggled. "Natsu!... Ugh… I have to take a bath, I smell bad, and I will make you breakfast. Please?" he smiled and opened one eye. His voice was raspy and I shivered. "I will think about it… Can I have double the food I usually get?" I thought about it and smiled. "Fine… Now let me go!" He reluctantly let me go and I took a shower and made breakfast.

I wore an orange blouse and some light blue capris. Natsu walked into the kitchen and looked at all of the food. "So Luce, you are on the team for Grand Magic Games?" he asked and I smiled. "Oh yeah! We are going to win just like last year! And this time nothing bad will happen!" I stood up and almost knocked the table over. "Jeez Luce, don't turn into me!" He said and suddenly I heard an annoying little voice. "I always thought Lushi was clumsy, but this is too much! She looks a bit fatter as well!" Happy giggled flying into the kitchen.

"How did you get in here you stupid cat!?" I tried smacking him but he dodged. I huffed and sat back down, eating a ton of food along with Natsu. Soon we finished breakfast and headed to the guild. One the way there we stayed in silence until Natsu spoke up.

"So in the Grand Magic Games, are you planning to use different magic?" I thought about it.  
"I don't know if I am ready yet. Last year, I was the like the weakest person in the games and didn't win a single match. If other guilds saw me now… I just think I am nervous to show off my new magic, and if I lose, then I will be known as the we-" I was stopped. "Luce, you are the strongest mage competing and I know that you won't lose, and if you do, then I will love you anyway, all of Fairy Tail will. We are family. Remember that. Plus, you losing now? Don't make me laugh! You are super strong! I would be scared if I was another guild!" His hand lit aflame and he laughed thinking about scaring other guild members. I smiled and we talked about how I should maybe stick with celestial magic, and use other magic as a last result. "That's means you would be able to summon the dragons and stuff!" I looked at Natsu and shook my head. "I don't know if I should… I mean summoning a dragon can be a bit dangerous..." I sweatdropped thinking of Igneel burning everyone.

We got to the guild and opened the new doors. "Lucy, there you are! I have a few questions." Erza came and took me away from Natsu. "I went to Natsu's house last night to ask him about our locations for training and strangely he wasn't there. Happy came flying into the room and told me he was at your house and wasn't back yet… Did he abuse you? I will murder him! NATSU!" Erza broke into a yell and Natsu looked in our direction. "I didn't do it! It was Gray!" He yelled and I blushed thinking he said the worst thing right then. "Gray! You took Lucy's virginity!? I WILL RIP YOU APART!" she took Gray by his foot and walked out the guild doors dragging Gray. I looked at Natsu and he shrugged and I glared at him.

A few bangs and groans later, Gray came in covered in bruises cursing at Natsu. Erza followed smiling triumphantly. "He will not be bothering you again, I can assure you that Lucy. Tell me if you need any more help!" I shook my head vigorously. "I think I am fine… Thanks Erza..." She smiled and walked away ordering a strawberry cake. Master came out of his office.

"Listen up Brats! We will be training in the East forest next to the Crocus Resort! We leave at noon! Pack your things!" He was already wearing a tropical shirt, with some shorts and flip flops. The guild rushed out the doors and I looked at the time. "What the heck!? It's 10:30! How am I supposed to pack everything in that time!?" I ran home and didn't waste time summoning Virgo and Loke. I yelled at them to pack everything needed for a months worth of training and some nice clothes. _Crocus Resort has some nice things there! Maybe Natsu and I cou- NO! This is training time!... But-_

"Hime, we are all done, and it is 11:45." Virgo told me and held out two small bags. "Where is the rest of it!?" I asked. "I put it in the spirit realm so you didn't have to pack so many things." I thanked her and they vanished and I ran out the doors. I made it there is time to see I was the last person there. "Lucy, what took you so long? And why do you only have two small bags?" Gray asked gesturing to my small travel bags. I told them about the spirit realm holding my stuff and did and example calling out Virgo and having her take the giant wagon of Erza's things. Erza smiled and looked at the rest of the contestants. "Remember this is not a time for leisure. We are going to train and win the Grand Magic Games!" Everyone cheered and I smiled.

 _Here we go!_


	9. AN

**Cough Cough... I forgot to name Lucy Heartfilea's story soo... It is called the celestial dragon slayer. It is really good and I am waiting for some amazing updates! Alright hope to update tomorrow! Goodbye from Montana!**


	10. Lucy v Natsu and Gray

We got to the beach and I immediately checked the hotel rooms. I wanted to know where I would be staying for the next month, and check out the springs! The girls followed me as we relaxed after a full day of travel. It shouldn't have been too long, but someone was motion sick, (I was as well, but we don't need to get into that) and he couldn't get off the train in time and I had to summon aero and fly to get him. I wanted to only use celestial magic to get used to it for the games, and I was realizing it was becoming to be a hassle. Soon we were done relaxing and we went to the beach next to the resort and I ran to go join the fight that was going on between the boys in Fairy Tail. A little hand stopped me.

"L-lucy, can I talk t-to you for a s-second?" Wendy looked at me with her cute brown eyes and I couldn't say no. She led me behind some beach rocks and I looked at her confused. "What did you want to talk about Wendy?" I asked and she looked down. "I was wondering if you could summon Grandeeney… Natsu told me you summoned Igneel and I was so nervous about if Grandeeney wanted to see me, or if she forgot about me..." I looked at her and grabbed her cheek wiping a few stray tears. "She didn't stop talking about you the whole time I was training, she misses you more than anything!" Wendy looked up and smiled wiping away her tears.

I summoned a platinum and white key with the handle shaped like clouds. "Open! Gate of the Sky Dragon! Grandeeney!" My smile instantly faded when a huge white dragon came flying out of the key. I may have forgotten that she automatically turns into a huge dragon when in an area large enough! "Shoot go to normal size!" I said and Grandeeney looked around before changing to human form. She wore a white blouse and light blue jeans. Her white hairs flowed in the wind and I smiled when the two hugged and even Grandeeney was crying. "Oh child, you know how much I have missed you!" Wendy was bawling and I let them have some alone time.

I walked over to where Natsu was smiling. "Nice thing you did there, summoning Grandeeney for Wendy." I looked at him shocked. _How did he know!?_ Apparently I had said that out loud because he rolled his eyes. "You didn't think I saw a giant white dragon fly out from behind those rocks over there. It's not fair! I wanted to see Igneel in his dragon form!" He crossed his arms and I smiled pecking his cheeks. He immediately stopped pouting and looked at me surprised.

"The guild doesn't know about us yet do they?" He asked and I shrugged. At this point I didn't care since everyone was so used to us hanging out together, it was like we were always a couple anyway. Natsu smiled and grabbed me by the waist, dipping me and kissing me deeply. I blushed and tried struggling. He looked at me confused. "I thought you didn't care!" I smacked him. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean go and grope me you pervert!" Gray walked over. "Erza is coming this way making sure everyone is training, and if she finds out guys talking, she's gonna flip… Lucy, wanna train with me?" Grya asked and I felt very odd, like someone was watching me (Juvia) and trying to murder me with their eyes, but I was getting paranoid. "Yeah sure Gray!" Natsu grabbed my arm.

"B-but I wanted to train with you too!" I sighed and looked to Natsu. "If you want to join us, then be my guest, but I will kick both of your butts, still only using celestial magic!" Gray and Natsu scoffed. "Sure, sure, but I am way stronger now, and you cheated when fighting the guild! I'm all fired up now!"

We made our way to a nice sandy area to fight. I snickered thinking of Scorpio, and how he was basically invincible in this environment. Not to mention Gray was kinda done for when it came to making ice floors on the sand. He would be stuck doing close combat, or shooting ice at me. Natsu was fine since I couldn't eat the fire, but I knew it couldn't burn me. I just can't use it to sustain energy.

I was trying not to look tired. I mean, I just summoned a freaking dragon! She was back to the realm, and she was gone for long enough that I could fight for some time. Natsu and Gray were huddled talking about a game plan. This turned into an argument and they soon were fighting each other. I yelled at them and they re-focused getting into stance. I had my own game plan in mind. _Make them fight as a distraction._

I guess they thought going at the same time was a good idea, since they ran at me… at the same time. I dodge an ice cannon, and a fire dragon roar. I took out my first spirit: Loke. I wanted to get them frustrated with each other and this was a great way to do it, especially with Loke's flirting. My plan worked as Natsu noticeably tensed when Loke came out and kissed my hand.

"Hello Lucy, I was wondering when you were going to call me, and now I stand before the goddess of beauty!" I smiled and talked to him through telepathy. _Try and get Natsu and Gray angry at each other._ Loke laughed and we got into stance. Gray came at me and tried to punch me with his fist lighted with ice, but Loke kicked him in the side. Gray grabbed Loke's foot and threw him, but Loke just blinded Gray using Regulus.

I was having my own problems and while I was watching, Natsu came and almost punched me right in the face. I managed to doge, but I tripped eating a face full of sand. Natsu laughed and I was getting irritated. "Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Scorpio came out with a puff. "Wicked fight Lucy! I'll take care of him! Sand Buster!" A giant tornado came out of his stinger and hit Natsu dead on… Or it would have if Natsu hadn't have used his Fire Dragon Roar. His fire was so hot, that it created glass fragments which fired off in every which way. I got a few cuts from the blast, but Natsu did as well.

"Woah, not wicked, looks like my sand is not useful… I have a date with aquarius! Bye Lucy!" and then he left leaving me alone with Natsu. I was really starting to sweat and I didn't know how I was going to beat Natsu. He seemed stupid, but he was really smart when it came to fighting. I got an idea and smirked. "Hey Natsu, your roar was pretty weak… I could have done better, and I haven't even done one since training in the realm!" This seem to work as he smirked.

"It has gotten way stronger! Watch!" He then did a fire dragon roar and it came barreling at me. I quickly summoned Virgo, and without saying anything, I went into Virgo's star dress from. It was dressed like a maid's outfit and had the zodiac tattoo on my right arm. My hair was is two ponytails, and it gave me the ability to use the same power as her. My head was hurting and I was starting to get cuts on my side. I dug a hole and talked to Virgo through telepathy. _I am going to need you to dig a hole around Natsu from the left. I will go from the right and we will meet in the middle. I then want you to change into your gorilla form and hit the hole so it falls. Then you can fight Natsu in there while I heal for the next round._ Virgo answered back since the spirits had to learn as well.

 _Alright Hime, I will see you in the middle!_ And we were off and lightning speed, and I could still hear Natsu using his roar. _Show-off_. We made it to the middle and by now the roar was over and Natsu was in the dead center of the circle we created. I knew he noticed the hole by now, but it was too late as we shot through the ground and I flew to the side landing gracefully back on Earth. Virgo got to as high as she could and then she changed into gorilla form, falling right on Natsu as she fell about 20 feet into the hole.

"...C-can't...B-breathe..." Natsu said and Virgo looked down. "My apologies." She said sounding very manly and then transformed back to normal. She and him fought and I felt Loke's gate close finally. I knew Gray won, but he was probably done. I let out a shaky breath and started resting. I just needed to rest a little, but Virgo was using more magic the I would have like. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and Virgo's gate forced closed. Natsu jumped up the rock laughing.

"She just vanished! I probably scared her! Lucy did you see that?" He looked over to me and his face instantly dropped. "Lucy! Are you alright!?" He rested my head on his lap while he sat on his knees. I looked up at him and smiled. "Just a bit tired… Summoned a dragon remember?..." He smiled and then noticed all of the scratches on my body. I told him why I get them in fights and he nodded, getting Wendy. She healed me right up and I ate the air to feel better. I limped over to a beach chair and sat next to Erza who had been watching the whole thing. "I didn't know that you hurt physically as well… Very interesting indeed," she smiled and looked at the destruction everywhere.

"We can never have a clean training session can we Lucy..." I laughed and looked at the red headed mage. "No Erza, We cannot..." She asked me about requip magic and I told her I didn't have any armor to requip yet, only the ones I had from the realm. This included my dragon armors and whatnot and she said we had to shopping one day. I sweatdropped and rested for the rest of the day.

Soon one month passed and I was getting into bed for the last time in the resort before heading to the Grand Magic Games!


	11. Not Weak Anymore

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen for the annual Grand Magic Games! This years contestants will be the same and don't forget about Fairytail! Sabertooth has been winning it since they had been gone, but they are back!" The stadium vibrated from the cheers. My head was hurting from the noise and it seemed Natsu wasn't fairing too well. Our eyes locked and he smiled gently with soft eyes. I blushed and looked away. Ever since we went public about our relationship, everyone has been going crazy over every 'nalu' moment, or whatever Mira calls us. Now I blush at every little thing he does and I know he is doing it on purpose. My mind focused back on the announcer.

"...not to mention Fairytail says they have a new member!" My eyes widened. "What!?" Mira laughed and walked over to me. She was there as our sub, and her blue eyes shined innocently. "Oh, we wanted to tell everyone about you! I know you are only using celestial magic, but you now have crazy strong spirits!" I pondered over it for a little bit.

 _She is right… I could summon giants if I wanted to… Maybe only celestial beings. It would be easy to fight together with someone who has my main magic source…_

I looked back to Mira. "I am only using celestial beings, like the celestial dragon, or phoenix," Natsu looked offended. "What about Igneel?!" I sighed, and looked into his dark onyx eyes. He pouted and looked away and I just rolled my eyes smiling. "Maybe..." His head spun around and my head collided with a rock hard chest. "Thank you Luce!" My face was beet red. As I struggled, a bright flash came and vanished. "I am saving this forever to show your children!" Mira said putting away her lacrima camera. I screeched and grabbed for the photo. "Give it back!"

The announcer went on to say everyone's names competing by their guild, and it was tradition for the champions to go last. I watched as people stepped on and showed their magic. They were amazing and I thought about what I was going to do. _Maybe Loke Star Dress? I know that I haven't showed many people my Star Dresses..._

"Next up is Fairytail! There are five members on this team, and six including the sub. Don't forget the new person on the team! They must be powerful competing in the Grand Magic Games!" I cringed hearing the loud cheers. I wonder how they will react when I come out?

"First up is Gray Fullbuster!" Many people cheered as Gray walked cooly into the stadium. His eyes were closed and then he smirked. "Ice make- Cannon!" A giant cannon appeared in his hands made of ice and he shot it straight in the air. He wasted no time for his next move. "Ice make- Grappling Hook!" Two, four pronged grapples shot at the cannon ice bullet, and once they attached, he grabbed the ice chains attached to the grapples and rode them high in the air. People gasped and clapped, and then he let go. I watched him fall, and it wasn't the most graceful thing, but it was still cool watching him do an ice make- kite seconds before crashing in the ground.

"That was nothing short of spectacular! Next up is the Scarlet knight! Erza Scarlet!" People cheered and sat quietly waiting for the performance. Suddenly light shined around her and she requipped. When the light stopped, she was wearing a pink armor which had many wing like structures to it. The design was light and unassuming, but everyone could feel the magic power residing in it. Her two long swords started glowing and she kicked the ground...hard.

A huge boulder went flying in the air, and Erza flew up with it. She kicked it and it broke into many pieces. Next, she changed into her lightning empress and almost teleported to each smaller rock, slicing it in one hit. When they all fell, she stayed hovering for a moment and she requipped again. This time she was in her Wind God armor, and she sliced her wind god sword which placed all of the rocks in the form of the Fairytail symbol. People cheered and screamed at how powerful and nimble she was and I clapped for her. She changed back to normal and smiled walking next to Gray at the edge of the stadium.

"Next up is Elfman!" **Elfman went, I am just not really into Elfman… Sorry MAN!**

"Natsu Dragneel!" All of the girls screamed his name and he smiled walking out with his fist aflame. I was upset that all of the girls screamed like they 'knew' him, but I remembered that I would probably do the same… But still…

"I'm all fired up now!" The ground vibrated as he sat still concentrating. People started shifting uncomfortably in their seats and I noticed how hot the stadium had grown. Soon and suddenly, the whole floor was filled with flames and Gray could barely keep the Fairytail members from dying. He looked up and shouted. "Fire Dragon Roar!" A giant flame in the shape of a dragon came flying out of his mouth and it moved around the stadium like a flying dragon would. People ducked and some stayed standing while crying in happiness being able to watch such a show. I was impressed obviously and I watched amused, almost in a trance. Then it all stopped and the flames subsided. When people felt safe again, they cheered like crazy. _I was next…_

"Finally, we have our new member..." He opened the document containing my name and he froze. "L-Lucy H-Heartfilia?" People gasped and I walked out into the stadium smiling. Nobody made a sound and my smile slowly disappeared. _Hello? Anyone there?_ I thought to myself and my prayers were answered when someone finally stood up to cheer… or so I thought.

"BOOO!" Yelled the person standing up and soon everyone was whispering and yelling. "When is the new member getting here?!" "I thought she competed last year? Didn't she suck?" "Why is she here! She is going to ruin the games!" That last one made me snap and I WAS going to do a simple star dress thing for my performance, but now I was going to show them how much I have changed. I walked out into the stadium and people quieted down one whisper at a time. They watched silently as I summoned my platinum key. "What is she going to do, summon that crab to do her hair?" A few people laughed at this, but were shushed by other people who seemed interested. I smiled and looked at the ground. " _You ready?_ " I asked in telepathy. " _Of course princess._ "

I pointed the key at the ground. "Open! Gate of the Celestial Phoenix! Celestix!" A HUGE magic circle appeared right below me and I mentally counted down when I should move. I knew how long it took for them to come out and it seemed people were waiting...and waiting some more. Wind danced around me and my pink shirt flowed around, revealing my toned stomach. My long blonde hair swirled around and I started sweating as my magic drained to create the portal between realms. I didn't have to worry about my butt showing since I just wore black shorts. Suddenly the wind stopped and I could hear the vibrations from the magic circle. My counting stopped and I leaped into action. I did a backflip and it was like slow motion. A GIANT galaxy colored phoenix came out of the magic circle shooting straight upward. I was maybe the size of one of his tail feathers and people gasped. For me, time was still seeming to go slow as my blackflip stopped and I hit Celestix's back. Time resumed and I grabbed on to his feathers as I went from a small backflip to a rocket ride. We kept going higher and higher, until people couldn't see me anymore.

"You know what to do!" I said closing his gate and I fell thousands of feet. I pretended to be asleep and Fairytail laughed as they saw my form. I had my arms behind my head with my finger intertwining. My legs were crossed and my eyes were closed. Suddenly, my eyes opened when I was about 50 feet off the ground. I flipped to where I was facing the ground and summoned Celestix again and people could see the magic circle appearing again. When the black and purple phoenix appeared again, he was no longer directly below me, but to the side a bit. He bowed looking majestic and he stretch both of his wings out and one of them was in my path. I looked at the glowing wings and I knew what he was doing.

His wings were like portals, you go in one wing, and out the other. This was the same for all of the phoenixes, but not the dragons. If I go in on the upward side of the wing, (the side everyone sees) then I will land on the lower side, (the side that touched the belly.) of the opposite wing. When I hit the wing, I was instantly slowed and transported the the other side of Celestix. I appeared out the underside and landed, creating a crater around me. I looked up at Celestix and he nodded, and looked up. His beak opened and he let out the roar of the phoenix. It was like a dragon's roar and an eagles screech. It sounded cool yet intimidating and I found everyone looking at him in awe. Soon he stopped and vanished and I walked out of the crater into the center of the stadium.

"I am not the weak Lucy anymore! I have trained and become stronger, and I have met new spirits as you can see. I will not let Fairytail down, and I will fight for my family!" People stood up and cheered and it was the noisiest one of all. I couldn't hear anything but the loud claps and whistles and when I walked over to Fairytail, all of them were smiling. Soon we walked back to the Fairytail seats and we waited for the first match contestants. I was sweating and wheezing just a bit. I hid it well though and sat down with the biggest smile on my face. Time to watch the first match!


	12. Lucy v Sting

"Our first match will begin shortly and this will be a combat match one on one!" People clapped and soon a lacrima screen popped up. It had the names of every guild and then another blank screen on the right of it. "Now the first match will be chosen at random and two guilds will be generated and then on the blank screen to the right, the names of those guild members will be shown. Those will be chosen at random as well! Good luck!" People cheered and then got really quiet as names flipped very fast and I watched one of them stopped on Sabertooth. People gasped and cheered. "Wow, a really strong start I see! Next are their competitors!"

The screen showed another very fast flashing of teams and it slowed down and stopped on Fairytail. People stood in their seats and stomped ready for the match. We all hooted for Fairytail and Sabertooth laughed. We were all friends now after the games a few years back, and I was excited to see who would be competing. I shifted in my seat to stop the pains coming in my legs. I knew that cuts were forming, but I held it in.

"Alright now who in Sabertooth will be competing?!" Many people looked as it shifted from Minerva, Sting, Rouge, Rufus and Orga. (Yukino is reserve) and it slowed down. Minerva, Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Orga, Minerva...Rufus...Rouge….. _Sting._

"Sting Eucliffe will be competing in the first match, but against who!?" He activated the Fairytail generator and people stomped their feet again, like a drumroll. I watched as the names flashed and disappeared. This one went a bit longer and then it started slowing. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Elfman, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, Natsu...Gray...Erza…..Elfman….. _Lucy_.

People gasped and the stadium was quiet until I stood up. People screamed and took out lacrima cameras waiting for the action. I unnoticeably limped off the stands and I was about to get onto the stadium until I felt a tug on my arm and it got really hot near my ear. His whisper sent chills down my spine and I wanted to just go back with him and leave forever. "I can smell your blood, you used a lot of magic. Are you sure you want to do this?" Hie hot breath hit my ears and I wanted to say yes badly, but I also wanted to win. "I've got this Natsu, don't worry. I love you." I pecked him on the cheeks and many people awwed. I blushed and he walked back to his seat and when I looked up again, he was watching me closely with a worried face. I smiled and waved but he didn't do anything.

"Now the fight will be simple. You will have 10 minutes to attack with all of your might. If the time runs out, it is a draw. Whoever yields before that receives no points. Whoever wins this match will gain 10 points for their team. Is this understood?" We both nodded and looked at each other. Sting smiled at me worriedly, and I am guessing he could smell blood as well. I shrugged smiling and got into stance. He did the same and I was ready. "Ready, set, fight!"

It was silent as we watched each other and I took off one of my bracelets. It was a magical limiter and I knew I am not supposed to take them off, but I had to win. For Fairytail! I promised I wouldn't be weak anymore, and losing the first match will be just like last time…

My wounds disappeared and one of the three judges on the side watched me. "Did you feel that magic boost? I think Lucy had a limiter!" "Very impressive," Sting said after listening to the judge. I smiled innocently and looked around. "I don't know what you are talking about..." He laughed and then charged at me. "White Dragon's Claw!" He slashed at me, and I barely dodged his attacks. I took off my weakest limiter so I was still a bit tired. He stopped and I brought out a golden key. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" A gold shined and Taurus appeared next to me. "Star Dress Form!" I glowed and soon I was wearing a cow patterned bikini, with cowboy boots with two buns and a whip. People whistled and I could feel the radiation from Natsu's heat.

I lunged at Sting with great speed, and a crater formed in the ground where my right foot was. I managed to lay a few blows, but he also did. The cuts on my arms and legs were forming again and I stopped fighting and panted, dodging his last hit and backflipping away. He was a bit tired as well, but he managed to fight off Taurus and white dragon roared him back to the spirit realm. I summoned Loke and he immediately ran at Sting and they fought for a while as I looked at my wounds. I could see the skin breaking and I looked at Fairytail to see Natsu standing in his seat, ready to come to my aid. I don't know why, but this gave me a magic boost. My skin stopped breaking and Loke turned toward me and smiled. He forced closed his gate and I walked toward Sting slowly. He got in heavy stance and waited for my move. He attempted to use Holy Breath on me, but I dodged, jumping to the side. I summoned a platinum key and people cheered for a second, but then grew quiet in anticipation for my next attack.

"Open! Gate of the Shadow Wolf! Shade!" A semi-huge black magic circle appeared right on top of the ground and it vibrated as people stood up to see over the standing person in front of them, and soon the whole place was standing. It looked like a black wolf was jumping vertically through the ground. She hit the ground on all fours and growled. People stayed in silence as the tension grew. Sting was worried, but he hid it well. "White Drive!" His body glowed and I knew from last GMG that it enhanced his magic. He did a holy breath again, but this time it was much stronger. I didn't need to say anything as Shade's fully red eyes closed. It was a couple of seconds, and the attack was right in front of her.

"Shadow Wolf's Howl!" She barked out and a HUGE beam of darkness easily overpowered the bright light beam that Sting created. It hit him head on, and he yelled in pain as he was forced to jump… really high up. Shade stopped the attack seeing that it wasn't hitting anybody anymore. I did some things I knew I was going to regret later…but it was going to look really cool, and it was going to guarantee me a win.

"Force Close!" Shade quickly turned to me before disappearing. "Princess don-" She couldn't finish as she vanished and I took out a silver key. "Open! Gate of the silver wings! Aero!" Quickly, wings appeared on my back and I shot into the sky, creating another crater. Sting was still going up and he was reaching his limit. He hovered for a bit before falling back down. I flew right above him and close Aero's gate. I closed my arms and legs and I was like a bullet flying down toward him. "Star Dress Loke!" My body glowed as she reached the same height and soon I was wearing a black dress with no sleeves and my bun stayed in place as I slowed my descent to the same speed as the White Dragon Slayer. He noticed me and it turned into a fight in the sky. He landed a few good hits, but I managed to get my leg above his head. I sent my foot flying down on him and a wind line was created as he shot down as fast as I came up toward the ground. He was going down much faster than I was, and I knew I had already won since he was out cold. Lector was on the ledge and he covered his eyes. I took out Aries key and Aeros key and summoned them. I had Aero attach to Aries and I sent her to the ground. "Now Aries!" She had seconds and Sting was coming in hot.

"Wool Bomb!" She said and the second her wool came into the stadium, Sting came in. He landed safely on the pink wool and I was losing focus. My body was growing weak and I did the one thing I knew would work. I ate the air. Instantly I felt better and I was still falling but I could hear the judges. "Oh my stars! Lucy can eat the air! What kind of slayer is she?!" Well my cover is blown, so I guess I just have to choose a being. Phoenix will do since Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer. "Sky Phoenix Roar!" I yelled as I was close to the ground. This slowed my fall and I landed on my feet nicely. I ate the air as fast as I could and people watched in awe.

"Lucy Heartfilia, the Sky Phoenix Slayer wins!" People cheered and Natsu came running in. He knew I was not going to be able to walk, since eating the element can only do so much. He carried me bridal style and kissed my forehead. "You did good Luce. I am so proud of you, but even if you hadn't have won, I would have still be proud." I smiled with my eyes closed and he carried me back to the stands. I was checked up by Wendy and Porlyusica, and they gave me some medications to gain energy. I thanked them and sat next to Natsu. I watched as Sting was carried off the stadium and I closed my eyes. "Time Arc, Heal." I whispered and Natsu looked a me and then Sting. The white dragon slayer's injuries seemed to go away and his pained face, was now peaceful. "I love you so much." He said sighing and placing his arm over my shoulder. "I love you too, now let's hope I get to watch you fight next!"


	13. Final Fight

I haven't fought in a few days, but I could see that the scores were close. Sabertooth was winning, but we were close second, followed by Lamia Scale, then Mermaid Heel, and then others. It was getting close to the end, and now it was team matches. Erza just battled 100 monsters and I was cheering loudly. She smiled at me and then came up to us. She went to go check up on Elfman and Mira who were in the infirmary for fighting against the twin Dragon Slayers. The announcer spoke up again.

"That was the amazing performance by Erza Scarlet!" People cheered and some had Sorcerer's Weekly Magazines with Erza on the title and they were asking her to sign it. I sweatdropped and then the announcer talked again. "Now we will be doing team matches! This will be the final match and if Fairytail wins, then they win the whole Games! Instead of doing two versus two like the last couple of years, we will be doing the whole guild against guild! Now I will bring up the lacrimas for everyone to see!" People cheered as the lacrima flashed and the guilds were shown. I saw Sabertooth in the back and I was not wanting to fight them now. They were all so strong and we are too, but we have 2 men down and Erza seemed a bit tired…a lot tired. I saw Wendy healing her and smiled. _We really are the best family…_

"The first guild competing will be…" It flashed through the names and landed on Fairytail. _Damn…_ "But who will they be fighting!?" People cheered and stomped their feet again, just like what they have been doing the entire time. I watched it pass Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus. Then it slowed down… and landed on Lamia Scale. They whispered about their game plan and we did the same and it was agreed we would each fight one person, but we didn't know who since we had to get on the stadium.

Both teams made their way on the stadium. We huddled and it seemed they did the same. "Alright, I will take Lyon." Gray said and we all nodded in agreement. "I will take Toby. He has gotten much stronger, and I feel like he wants a rematch," Natsu said and I nodded. He grinned and Erza spoke up. "I will take Jura-"

"I want to take Jura," Everyone looked at me and I smiled determined. "With Elfman and Mira down, we will need someone to fight two people. Erza you can take on Sherria and Yuka, I think you should do this since you are better at multitasking. I can fight one on one, since that is how I trained. Not to mention I can call spirits to help you guys while I fight Jura. I won't be able to help as much if having to use my spirits for two guys." Everyone pondered for a moment until Natsu spoke up. "I agree, and Lucy is stronger now, so she can handle this for sure!" I smiled and thanked him through telepathy. He nodded and soon everyone went away from the huddle and we held our hands up with our pointer finger and thumbs out. People cheered and it seems Lamia Scale was ready to fight as well.

"Too bad Wendy can't fight this year, but I will fight you with all the love I have Erza!" Sherria said and they both smiled and I looked over to Gray and Lyon.

"Alright let's get this over with, I will crush you in seconds..." Lyon said and Gray rolled his eyes. "Sure and I don't strip… All lies!" They glared at each other and then I looked at Natsu and Toby. Natsu was trying to be friendly, but Toby wanted to win very badly. His nails became green and long, and he talked about how he is way stronger now. His nails did look longer, and I could feel the magic power between his fingers. I was going to look at Erza to see how she was but a cough was heard next to me and I turned my head. "It seems we are to duel Lucy. You have grown much stronger, and I know you wield multiple magic types… I can feel it, so you may want to show everyone." I was shocked, but Jura smiled. "You are powerful, and you don't need to be scared. I hope you fight to the best of your ability," (Jura is kinda going to be a teeny bit of a jerk...or just not very humble)

I frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about," He nodded. "Then I will have to fight and win for my guild," he said getting into stance. I did the same. "Likewise Jura,"

"If you are on the ground for more than ten seconds, you will be considered out and you will leave your team to sit on the stands, understood?" We all nodded and and I noticed all of Lamia Scale nod. _What?_

"Ready, Set, Fight!" I didn't have time to react since a giant rock wall flung me across the stadium. I hit the stadium wall and was being crushed. "Sky Phoenix Roar!" I shouted and the rock broke into many pieces. Natsu looked at me with worry and I dusted off my clothes. "I am fine! Behind you!" He barely had time to dodge when green nails producing electricity skimmed his face. His eyes widened at Toby's speed. "I have trained," Natsu was serious now and they started fighting. Jura came walking over to me.

"Supreme King Rock Crush!" Rocks lifted from the previous attack and they shot at me. I was dodging and thinking about what to do since everytime I dodged they would just change direction and come at me again. "Star Dress, Sagittarius Form!" My outfit changed into a green outfit and I had long green boots that went to my thighs, a dress/leotard top on, and two longer green fabrics coming to my knees from the side. I had a bow and my hair was in a long ponytail with a green ribbon.

I started shooting each of them and people watched the energy arrows break the rocks into tiny pieces. I wasted no time with my next attack. "Star Shot!" I said and any arrows came out very fast toward Jura. He summoned a rock wall just in time, but when my arrows stopped, his wall was nearly destroyed. "Iron Rock Powder Explosion!" He said and I waited for the attack to hit me… but it never did.

I felt the small vibrations and it seems Natsu did to and we looked at the source. "Gray! Watch out!" The ice mage didn't have enough time to dodge and he was hit and forced to the ground. More spikes came and forced him to stay in the dirt.

"Gray Fullbuster is out!" the announcer said and Gray grumbled as the spikes disappeared off of him. He walked on the stands and people comforted him. "They are working together! Watch your back!" Erza said slashing swords against Yuka's defense wall. Sherria did a sky god's bellow and Erza barely dodged.

I focused back on Jura who seemed to be watching Natsu. He then focused back on me and I watched carefully, waiting for his next attack. "Iron Rock Fist!" He said and I went into a block stance, but stopped when I saw it zoom right past me. "Natsu watch out!" He looked my way only to have the fist hit him in the face, sending him across the stadium. He hit the ground, but was on his way up and I looked back to Jura. "You are going to have to try harder to take out Natsu!" He nodded his head toward the pink haired dragon slayer and I turned my head only to get more angry.

Toby had just touched Natsu and now Natsu was down. Electricity shocked his body and I mentally counted to nine and then, "Natsu Dragneel is-" I huffed in relief as Natsu stood up. "I can still fight!" He then looked at Toby. "Alright. Time to get serious!" They continued fighting, and I noticed everyone had two people to fight...except for me. I know that Jura was not trying much either; his attacks were far and few between and they were easy to overpower.

"Why are you going easy on me?" I looked at him and he became serious… more than he already was. "You have a secret and I want to find it. I know you will be fighting against all of us soon. Look at your comrades fighting right now. They is fighting two strong mages each, not to mention they are paranoid about my rocks." I looked at Erza to find that he was right. She looked tired and was barely on her feet, and her attacks were slow, while she barely dodged attacks. I mean, she did just defeat 100 monsters. Natsu seemed a bit better, but he was tired nonetheless. Suddenly I heard an attack from behind and I knew it wasn't for me. "Erza!" I shouted stretching my hand out toward the spiked rocks flying through the air aimed at the scarlet wizard. I didn't meant to do what I did, but it worked. Natsu eyes widened and his hand was on fire.

"Lucy has just froze the rocks! They are just stopped in mid air!" People gasped as I sighed, swishing my hand to the side and making the spikes fly to the side of the stadium. They fell into tiny pieces, and Lamia Scale stopped attacking Natsu and I walked slowly to Erza who was about to fall. She was looking at the ground wearing her torn armor. "Peaceful Slumber," I whispered and she fell into my arms.

I walked over to Wendy and all of the guilds and audience watched as I handed her to Wendy. A breeze blew as I walked back, and the sand moved as well as my hair. I was looking at the ground and I couldn't hear a sound, except for breathing. I looked up. "You hurt my friends..." Natsu and I were back to back watching the enemies as we were surrounded in a circle. Natsu looked at Lamia Scale and I would have been scared if I were them. Toby ran at me and I bent a bit backwards and his hand shot right in front of my face.

I grabbed his wrist and threw him and he hit Yuka as both of them flew to the side of the stadium. His body created a crater, but I didn't look back. My bangs covered my eyes and I knew everyone was watching, apart from my injured guildmates. "You hurt our family..." Natsu went to make sure Toby stayed down and he was out.

"Supreme King Rock Crush!" Jura said and I let the rocks consume me. I only saw darkness from inside the rocks, but I knew that people knew it wasn't over. I warmed my body, almost on fire, and the rocks glowed orange. Suddenly, the rocks split in every direction and my body was now in flames. "You hurt Fairy Tail!" Natsu and I said at the same time, both of us in flames. Lyon stepped forward. "Ice make: Snow Tiger!" A tiger made of ice ran at me. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said and the tiger melted instantly. "You… will PAY!" I said and I could feel myself transforming. I tried to stop it, but soon a flaming wolf was in place of my body.

"Woa Luce!" I could hear Natsu say and I knew he would like this. I ran at top speeds toward Jura and he lifted his arms up. "Iron Rock Wall!" He said and rock pillars formed in a straight line. I serpentine through some, and slashed through others. I finally made it to him and noticed the rest of Lamia Scale was gone. I went to attack Jura, but noticed it was just a decoy made out of rock.

I looked up to see Sherria coming straight down. "Sky God's Boreas!" she yelled and I stood on my hind legs. "Fire Wolf Howl!" Our attacks hit each other and both nullified. I knew that fire was not the strongest against Sky god magic, but I couldn't transform… not yet. I looked at Natsu who was winning against Lyon.

"Wow Lucy, you are scary!" She said and dodge my claws. I kept on slashing, and hit her a few times. She stumbled back and immediately, Lyon came into the picture. Natsu was tired in the distance and it seems Jura came and punched him in the face and the pink haired boy was sent flying in my direction. I caught him and lifted him up. "Come on Natsu! Don't leave me!" He smiled weakly. "Never Luce,"

"Ice make: Lion!" Lyon's whole arm froze over revealing a Lion head made out of ice. My colors changed on my fur and soon I was whitish blue. I was now the ice wolf. I froze myself over and it was like a small shield and I was made of ice.

Lyon hit the ice and shattered it, but also his Lion head. He was shocked as he looked at his bruised arm and people gasped when I jumped high in the air. I looked to see Jura wave his hand and saw rocks coming straight at me. I changed my fur to a bright white. I zig zagged between the rocks and they all broke when I jumped to the next one. I used the rocks as boosters and I got faster and faster, until I was ready to attack.

"Sky Wolf Howl!" A gust of strong wind came at Jura and he summoned a few rock walls to block it, but I kept on roaring and soon it hit him head on. He hit the side of the stadium and smiled. "You really are powerful… Toby is down, as well as Yuka. There is still Lyon, Sherria, and I thought, so it isn't over." I could barely hear him as I kept getting angrier. _He acts as if this is some show! He hurt many of my family, and almost seriously hurt Erza… he will pay!_ I could hear Natsu saying the same thing in his head.

I landed on the ground and soon they were in a circle around us and I transformed back into human. My clothes were torn and Natsu was looking the worst. He had blood down his face and his left eye was closed in pain. I looked worriedly and I had to find something to get his strength back. He was swaying and about to fall. I glared as Lamia Scale got closer.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a key glow from my requip space. I knew who it was and smiled. _He always glows and comes out when I am angry…_ I looked at Natsu and his eyes widened as I summoned a platinum and red key. "Here we go! For Fairytail!"


	14. After Death

"Open! Gate of the Fire Dragon! Igneel!" I giant magic circle appeared, larger than any that I have done before, and my vision instantly blurred as I poured my magic into opening Igneel's gate as fast as I could. He came out and Natsu was so happy to see him, but once he saw me he said something to Igneel and then ran toward me. He kept me up and Igneel stepped back, and then instantly I felt fire consume me. I smiled accepting the warmth and ate it as fast as I could. It seemed Natsu was doing the same and once the roar stopped, I was back on my feet. I looked at the two members of Lamia Scale- Lyon and Sherria, and watched as Igneel attacked them. I saw Natsu looking for something and knew he was wondering the same thing as me. _Where the heck is Jura?_

We watched as Igneel's flames easily overpowered Lyons ice magic and he was down for the count. Sherria experience the same thing and as he was sending her flying, I felt another vibration. It was stronger than before and I looked at Igneel who seemed to notice it. He stopped attacking and was about to fly up, when he suddenly stopped. "IGNEEL!" Natsu said looking at the fire dragon who now had a rock spike through his heart. My eyes widened and the giant dragon didn't even fall before he was sent back to the other realm. Natsu ran over to where he was and we both turned our heads slowly to Jura. He was panting and I don't know how he did it, but he 'killed' Igneel. Natsu charged at him, and Jura closed one eye and he was sweating and looked in pain. I guess he is losing magic energy...but why?

A giant hand blocked Natsu's attack and the pink haired dragon slayer flew back to me. He caught himself and stood up again. We were both angry, but also confused as to what he was doing. "Rock Mountain-Knight!" (Like Rock Mountain, but he can move, fight, and fly… I made it up, we will just say that he trained and stuff since the last grand magic games. Glad you are still reading this cringy story! Continue...) I looked up to see a giant rock warrior and he looked like a knight as he towered over the stadium. He had two swords and giant rock wings. He looked like a rock version of the spirit king. The Rock Giant stood high and I thought of a plan. My magic was doing well, and I thought of something to do as I started thinking of different outcomes to different plans.

The rock mountain lifted a giant fist into the air and I simply watched as his fist came down and fast. Natsu ran toward me, but he didn't make it since I kinda… stopped time. I walked over to Natsu and touched him. I knew better to stand in his path of travel since he was running before. As I guessed, right when I touched him, he sprinted forward. "LU- Wait… What's going on?" He turned to see me and then he sighed. "You stopped time didn't you?" I nodded and he became serious. "Luce, what are we going to do?" I smirked and looked at him. "I think I have a plan..."

I looked at Natsu and he finally nodded. This had been the third time I had told him the plan and time was starting to go back to normal. I smiled and he pumped his fist in the air. "I'm all fired up now!" I laughed and then looked right into his eyes. "Be careful Natsu, this guy is powerful," He nodded and hugged me. "You do the same Luce. I don't want you getting hurt on my account," I nodded and then sighed. "You ready!?" "Hell yeah!"

I started time again, but this time I was standing directly behind the Rock Dude. (I am running out of names to call the Rock Guy… Rock mountain sounds weird!) His fist came into contact with the ground and debris flew all over the place. People gasped and Jura smiled in victory. I used the dust to my advantage and I changed. My midnight colored scales covered my body and the bones in my body shifted and grew. My once brown eyes were now changing between the element colors, and my tailbone grew into a giant dragon tail with a fire on the end, along with rock spikes. (remember chapter 'The Ultimate Queen?')

I looked down at Natsu and he gaped at my dragon form. I had told him about my transformation, but I guess he might have been picturing something different. Suddenly, he smiled and held his thumbs up. "Go get them Luce!" I rolled my eyes as he grabbed onto the rock spikes on my tail. "You know what to do!" I said as I flicked my tail, sending him onto the Rock Guy. The dust finally cleared and people gasped at my form. I watched as Natsu got the Rock Warrior, as well as Jura, annoyed. They tried swatting him, but he simply jumped onto another rock. Finally, Jura clapped his hands together, and the Rock Warrior's wings opened and he flew high into the air. The plant was working! Natsu jumped off the warrior as they ascended and I caught him with my tail and he jumped/climbed like a ninja (Naruto) onto my head.

"Nice job! Now we have the advantage!" I said and soon looked at Jura on the rock thing-a-ma-bob flying into the air. My wings stretched wide, and I crouched as my eyes narrowed. Natsu laughed and patted my head. "I love you so much!" I laughed and shot into the air, and Natsu's grip tightened on my scales as we flew to the Rock thing-a-ma-jig. Soon we reached the same level, and I saw Jura on the big guys head. I watched as the Rock Warrior drew out his swords. I took Natsu into my tail again, and just like a baseball bat, I swung him onto the head of the giant. Jura and him immediately started fighting and I charged at the beast. "Let's do this!" I charged my hand with elemental dragon magic and punched him in the chest and watched as a few rocks fell from him and onto the ground.

Nobody POV

Lucy fought the flying rock giant as Natsu fought Jura. Lucy decided water magic would be best against rock, and the Rock Mountain was soon swaying from side to side. She was pleased to see Natsu easily beating a very tired Jura. The dragon slayer threw punches and kicks, and Jura took most of them, while barely dodging others. The elemental dragon looked at her enemy and bit his rock wing, just as Natsu punched Jura straight in the face. Jura was knocked unconscious and The Rock Man was slowing disappearing. Natsu jumped toward a tired Lucy's tail, but he never made it.

Lucy was concentrating on staying in the air and catching Natsu, when she felt a horrifying pain in her tail. "AHH!" She yelled and looked in shock as the almost transparent Rock Warrior cut straight through her tail. Natsu was falling and as he was under her, the tail flew down and a rock spike struck him in the face. He soon fell unconscious and Lucy didn't hesitate with tears in her eyes as she desperately tried to catch Natsu.

She flew straight down and flapped furiously with her nose only a few feet from Natsu. Jura was already out, but people screamed watching the sight. Lucy was out of magic energy and her dragon form started changing back to her human form. She could have easily stopped her descent, but Natsu would surely die from the fall.

Erza watched from a distant and her eyes widened as realization struck. Time seemed to slow for everyone and she started running toward the stadium, jumping over stands and people. "Lucy no! You will die!" Lucy had only seconds to save the most important person of her life and she took her wings and wrapped them around Natsu. She twisted in air, to where her back was now facing the ground. The second her back made contact with the ground, debris went flying. A huge crater filled the arena and people squinted, trying to see through the dirt. "Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy yelled and the dust vanished, revealing a horrifying sight. An unconscious Natsu and Lucy laid side by side, but Natsu seemed much better than Lucy.

The blonde headed girl was covered in her own blood, and her dragon form was now gone, revealing tattered clothes, and broken skin. Her head was open in the back, and you would have thought her dead just looking at her. Not too far away from the two was a midnight scaled, humongous tail that had been ripped clean off. The colors started disappearing and it was now just a gray, empty tail. Natsu stirred as his vision came back to him. "...W-Whe...Where am… I?"

He looked to his left to find Fairy Tail in tears and the pink haired boy sat up, much to his screaming body and cocked his head to the side. "Where's Luce..." He suddenly smelled something so strong, that he almost puked right then and there. He turned his head to the source only to have tears reveal themselves from his face. There was his only love, covered in blood. "L-Luce… WENDY! HELP!" He cried and stared at the blonde as Wendy came and put her now glowing hands over Lucy's body. She was crying and Natsu knew why.

" _She's gone… Isn't she…"_ Natsu said, his face straight and emotionless. People watched as Wendy removed her hands and stepped back sobbing. Natsu was on his knees and he scooted closer to her body. "Come on Luce… You told me n-not to leave you… T-that goes f-for me as well… You c-can't leave me… YOU CAN'T-" He stopped as he grabbed his throat and Levy buried her head into Gajeel's chest. "I knew this would happen..." she whispered and Gajeel looked down remembering what she had told him months ago.

" _Gajeel, I was reading this dragon book and get this! Did you know that when a dragon's mate dies, the living mate will suffer as well and die soon after!? That's so sad!" Gajeel laughed and closed her book. "That's for dragons. Not dragon slayers. It's a load of bull if you ask me!" She puffed her cheeks out as glared at him. "You didn't even let me get to the good part! Once they both die-" The door swung open, and then the hinges fell off, revealing a Lucy cringing at what she had done. Levy jumped up and ran to hug her friend that had not been seen at the guild since her return…_

Natsu was choking on golden red fluid that was coming out of his mouth, much like the ethernano he ate at the tower of heaven. People could only watch as he fell to his side and thrashed around. Everyone had tears in their eyes, and even Gray was crying. Two of their family members were dead or dying.

Suddenly, the thrashing stopped and Erza walked over with her head down and saw Natsu was on his side, not moving. She turned to look at Fairy Tail with tears in her eyes and she changed into her Farewell Fairy Tail Armor.. "We have lost two members of our family. Natsu has been here since a kid, and we loved him dearly. Lucy may be a bit newer, but she was loved with just as much compassion. We will continue to fight and live on! For Natsu and Lucy! For Fairy Tail!" She yelled and stuck up her hand with her pointer finger and thumb out. Many people did the same and Erza said her last sentence before lifting Lucy, and having Gray lift Natsu. "They will be buried together, just as they died together..." Fairy Tail walked off into the rain, carrying two dead guild mates…

Lucy POV

"W-where am I..." I said, looking around to find myself in an otherworldly place. There was nothing but infinite gold atmosphere and it didn't look like there was any ground. I looked at my hands to see that they had a gold tint to it. I couldn't remember anything that had happened and I called out. "Hello?" My voice had a small echo to it, and it was less… human. It had a lighter tone to it, and sounded more angelic. "Anyone there?" Nothing… Absolute silence…

I suddenly grabbed my head from the pain that was rising. Memories filled my brain and I looked at the ground, on my knees.

 _I was fighting…_

 _Natsu was falling…_

 _I caught him…_

 _I_ _ **died**_ …

"NATSU!?" I jumped up and looked around. "Please anybody out there! Where am I!?" I ran around only to realize that I was going nowhere. I was panting and tired, and I looked up into the golden sky. "Please..." Suddenly, I heard something, and I turned to see Natsu on the ground. "Natsu!" I ran over to him and looked at his sleeping form. The first thing I noticed was that his injuries were completely gone. His hair was clean and now looked a bit orange from the environment, and his outfit was no longer tattered and torn. He wore his same clothes, but they all had a bit more gold to it. I looked at mine to see the same. I remembered the crash and thought that nobody could survive that, even with a dragon to break your fall.

"Oh Natsu...Please don't be dead!" I put my ear to his chest and listened for a heart beat. He was warm, and the tension grew as I couldn't hear anything. Then… a sound. "...Badump…..Badump…." I laughed with tears in my eyes and kissed him.

"Hello Lucy… You have grown so much..." I looked up with tears in my eyes. The voice came from behind, and I knew who it was, so I didn't want to turn around hoping that this wasn't a dream. "M-mom?" I decided to overcome my fear and I turned slowly to see a face almost identical to mine, except the features were more mature. Her golden hair was to her waist and she wore a white robe with magnolia blossoms on it. She looked calm, but had a smile to her face.

I stood and ran to hug her, but when I did, I went right through her. "What's going on?" I asked and watched as mom's face saddened a bit. "Oh Lucy… You save Natsu, but in doing so...you died, and Natsu, being your mate, died as well since dragons die when their mate dies." I nodded slowly and looked back at the pink haired boy sleeping on golden nothingness. "Why are we here? Is this heaven?" I asked and an angelic laughed echoed the place. "No dear, this is where you have a choice, unlike many. This will be only the second time in history that a choice can be made about life or death. Since you are the queen of the realms and have brought another dragon slayer here with you, you can chose to live or die..." Her head hung low and I gave a confused look.

"That sounds really good, but what's the catch?" She paused a bit before answering my question. "When I passed, Jude was not a dragon slayer, so he didn't die along with me. It is very rare for two dragon slayers to be pure mates… The catch to this dilemma is that a death must take place for the other to live." My eyes widened and I looked at Natsu.

"I will die then… For Natsu to live and-" She laughed and looked sadly at me. "I couldn't bare to watch my daughter kill herself, and what would that do to Natsu? He would be empty without you; dragons only have one mate in their lifetime… and you are the queen, you must return home to your duties." I was getting frustrated. "Well I would be empty without Natsu! I don't want to live in a world without him!" I cried looking at mom for an answer.

"When I came here, Nobody greeted me… I was so confused on where to go, and when I heard the story of people who stay trapped in here forever… I decided to come here to greet people and tell them where to go after death. I became an angel, and lived with the angels, but stayed here and welcomed newcomers. If you die in this land we are in right now… you cease to exist forever… and you don't go to heaven or hell, you just become...nothing,"

I watched her with a confused face, tears still streaming down my face. "W-why are you s-saying this to m-me?" I watched her stretch out her hand and suddenly a strong wind separated me and Natsu from her. I watched a long sword draw from nothing and she took it. "Mom what are you-" She aimed it at herself and smiled. "I will be that death, so that you and Natsu may go on and live together..." My eyes widened and I ran to get her. "What!? I just found you!" She smiled and then looked at the sword in front of her and gripped it with two hands. I knew I was never going to make it and I watched as the sword entered her golden body and another strong wind swirled around Natsu and I. "MOM!" She let go of the sword and it fell to the side; she coughed and wheezed, but no blood came out. She looked at me one last time and whispered, "I love you…" before I saw her fall and darkness consumed me once more.


End file.
